Dawn's Guardian
by tohruxkyoxyukilover
Summary: About a girl named Dawn, whose parents are murdered by an unknown person, its the story of love for her high school enemy, but will something get in the way of this proclamined love? Will something prowling in the night get in the way?
1. The Prologue

A tap was all she heard, not much louder than a raindrop falling on the roof of their house. Still half asleep she opened her eyes slowly, trying to rid them of sleep. Suddenly, a loud scream, and she bolted upright in her bed, eyes wide and alert, she didn't think twice as she ran to where the plea for help sounded, her heart thumping harder and louder in her ears. Knowing immediately whose scream that belonged to, she tried reassuring herself, telling herself that her family was going to be safe and that she was just hearing things.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she slowly turned the door handle to her parents' bedroom. But falling to her knees in the door way, she couldn't believe what she saw. The stench alone made her want to hurl. But what she saw was even worse. Blood spilled everywhere, on the walls, the carpet, her parent's mattress, everything. Tears overflowing her vision as she saw her parents in the bloody pools, lying on top of the other, barely recognizable through all the red liquid covering their bodies, finally after not being able to take anymore she let herself collapse from the sight and discovery.

Unknowingly though the murderer was still in the room, deciding against killing the girl for the moment. Jumping out of the high window where his vehicle lay in waiting he drove off. Not knowing that something, no, someone was in waiting, prowling eyes were protecting her. These were the eyes of Dawn's Guardian

Remember to review and tell me what you thought! If this is liked enough it will actually be published into a book... Yes! It's not really fan fiction! I was creative enough to actually start writing a book. So really criticism helps too! Thank you and if you have any questions or comments that are a little to private I would be happy to give you my email! Hope you enjoy the next chapters to come.


	2. Bathroom Problems

Three years later

Bells ringing, signaling the end of all the student's second period classes. Crowds of teenagers rushing to get to their lockers and exchanging their textbooks and supplies for their upcoming class. Just another normal day for the average student at Mountain Cove high school, But in the midst of all the commotion there was a fight between two seniors. A large portion of the students gathered around the two, looking forward to today's brawl. Yes, this is a daily thing. Teacher not really even caring anymore to stop them, it's been happening since their sophomore year so why stop them now?

"I swear all you do is argue with people! You probably enjoy humiliating yourself by fighting with a woman, such as me, in front of this huge crowd." She all but screamed at him. She was a beautiful young woman with brunette curls cascading all the way down to her mid-back, magnificent yellowish eyes with dark blue rims around the edges, and in a black dress reaching just an inch or two above her knees.

The fore mentioned boy chuckled, while smirking at the girl.

"So what if I enjoy Arguing? What is it to you?" He sneered. This young man was about average weight, well that is for a person who was '6'3' and whom participated in water polo and baseball. He had brown hair that reached to his ears and flipped out a little. A pair of chocolate brown eyes that girls would day dream about in their minds for hours on end. Today he was sporting a red tee shirt, some faded jeans and a pair of black vans.

The Young girl's mouth hanging open from astonishment she sighed and rolled her eyes, popping one hip to the side, often being a habit when angry.

"Micah, seriously do you have a mental problem or something? I have always been the victim here!" She cried, feeling hurt, not even expecting to hear him say something that mean. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, not really caring for the fact that the tardy bell just rang, she didn't have a class this period. So leaning up against the lockers she started to tear up.

Micah apparently was this young man's name. Well he groaned in what seemed like agony. Personally, even if it was Dawn, he couldn't stand it when girls cried. It was his weakness. So, walking over to where she stood, leaning on the locker, trying to calm herself, he leaned himself on his elbow on the one next to her towering at least a good five inches taller than her. He would have laughed if she wasn't on the verge of tears.

Micah, suddenly thought, _Oh dear lord,_ She has to be the most magnificent being on this planet. He just wanted to kiss her, her eyes staring what seemed like blankly at him, a light blush of her face. He leaned forward a little, she smiled and closed her eyes blushing a little bit more and turning her cheek the other side and then opening her eyes. He wrinkled his brow and looked at her knowing and thinking,_ Of course why would she like a jerk like me when all I do is yell and bicker with her._ He mentally slapped himself over the head. He pulled her chin so she was facing him and he looked into her big exotic colored eyes, always loving that about her. He leaned forward again and it was him who was surprised when she started whimpering and crying. He frowned, couldn't help it, he grabbed his stuff off the floor and started walking to the men's room.

_Damn, how embarrassing._ He told himself, as he walked into the bathroom he punched the nearest stall making a large indent the size of a small basketball. He cursed and grabbed his stuff again and ran out of the bathroom.


End file.
